


Encyclopedia Brown and the Case of the Lovestruck Teens

by Mara_Jade101



Series: Kids No More [4]
Category: Encyclopedia Brown - Donald J. Sobol
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Idaville, and Encyclopedia Brown, Sally Kimball, and Charlie Stewart are hanging out and just being friends while talking about their lives. Then the conversation changes to Valentine's Day, and the three realize that love is just in front of them the whole time.They just didn't see it until today.
Relationships: Encyclopedia Brown & Sally Kimball & Charlie Stewart, Encyclopedia Brown/Charlie Stewart (one-sided), Encyclopedia Brown/Sally Kimball
Series: Kids No More [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889242
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Encyclopedia Brown and the Case of the Lovestruck Teens

Encyclopedia Brown burst out laughing as he, his best friend Sally Kimball, and his other best friend Charlie Stewart, sat down at the front counter at Mr. O'Hara's Diner, with Sally wiping tears from her eyes.

"You're kidding." Sally gasped out, her body shaking with laughter. "So he-"

"-actually went through with it?" Charlie confirmed with a nod. "Yep. And guess what?"

Encyclopedia waved him on. "They're together now, aren't they?"

Charlie grinned. "Up until he accidentally dropped her at the altar!"

Both listening teens winced in unison.

"Ouch..." Encyclopedia commented, taking a sip of his chocolate milkshake. "That's going to hurt."

Charlie shrugged. "Yeah, but Dad picked her back up and they went on with the ceremony."

Sally giggled as her phone buzzed. She picked it up and glanced at the screen before shaking her head with a sigh. "Sorry guys, I've got to go. See you tomorrow?"

"More like whenever you're free." Encyclopedia joked and hugged her gently. "Bye, Sally."

"Bye, Sally." Charlie said quickly.

Sally laughed. "Bye guys."

She let go of Encyclopedia and walked out the door, not noticing Encyclopedia's eyes following her there before Charlie snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Hey, loverboy! Focus!"

Encyclopedia spun around to look at him with a reddened face. "What the- I'm not- Charlie!!!"

Charlie shrugged and continued sipping his milkshake. "Yeah, I know, I know... the two of you are just best friends, nothing more..."

He waited until Encyclopedia took a drink of his milkshake before adding "But she is cute, right?"

Encyclopedia just sighed and nodded. "Yeah..."

His eyes widened and he clapped a hand to his mouth as Charlie grinned fiercely. "Oh, come on- SERIOUSLY CHARLIE?!?"

"You're in love with Sally Kimball..." 

"No, I'm not!"

"You're in love with Miss Sally..."

"Charlie, I swear-"

"You're in love with Miss Sally..."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, ya do."

"No way."

"Way." 

"Come on, Charlie.... Look-"

"Encyclopedia, you are in love with Miss Sally Kimball. You love her! You love her, you love her! You love her, You love her, You love her!"

Encyclopedia paused in his defending and frowned.

“...I really am in love with her, aren't I?” he asked softly.

Charlie just stared at him and he groaned, placing his head on the table next to the milkshake from earlier. "Oh My God..."

"E, it's really obvious." Charlie said, grinning. "Just ask her out."

Encyclopedia just lifted his head off of the table and threw his hands in the air. "I don't know the first thing about relationships, Charlie!! How am I supposed to ask her out?!?"

"Read about it." He joked.

Encyclopedia stared at Charlie. "I will throw my shoe at you." He deadpanned.

Charlie laughed and placed his milkshake on the counter. "Well, I can promise that I'll help you and Sally get together."

His eyes widened. "Really?!?"

He nodded. "Yep. You remember the bro code."

Encyclopedia groaned again and buried his head on the table. "...you're serious."

"Yep."

"Ugh... fine. What do I say?"

Charlie turned to look at his best friend and raised his right hand. "I, Charles Patrick Stewart, solemnly swear-"

"-that I am up to no good."

"ENCYCLOPEDIA!!!"

His best friend's laughter rang off of the walls as Charlie found himself laughing along with him. "I, Charles Patrick Stewart, solemnly swear and promise that I will help my best friend, Leroy 'Encyclopedia' Scott Brown, get together with his crush. If I break this promise, may the fires of Hell swallow me in an eternal punishment."

"Have you been listening to the political ads again?" Encyclopedia joked with a faint smile. 

Charlie rolled his eyes. "So help me God."

Encyclopedia waited for a few minutes before he asked "That's it?"

"That's it."

He blinked. "Wow... I was not expecting that."

"You really need to learn the bro code, E." Charlie pointed out as they finished the last of their milkshakes. "It could save your life one day."

Encyclopedia nodded slowly and sat back on the stool. "Uh-huh, sure. Race you to Mills Creek?"

Charlie grinned at his best friend. "Sure thing! I'll call Sally."

The response was an immediate reddening of his face. "Shut up."

Charlie laughed as Encyclopedia ran outside, hopped on his bike, and started pedaling away. _'Damn... Sally's so obviously in love with you, Encyclopedia Brown.'_

The realization hit him like a truck and he stumbled back, his eyes widening. _'Holy SHIT... I'm in love with Encyclopedia Brown... and I just promised to help him get together with Sally...'_

_'But what if **I'm** his crush?'_

Charlie shook his head. _'No, that wouldn't work. Besides... a promise is a promise... and I intend to keep it.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I hope you all have a good day!
> 
> And Yes, that was a reference to Disney's "Cars." Fight me.
> 
> I'm probably going to edit this later on, so please tell me what you think!


End file.
